Catwoman's crush
by Scampercat101
Summary: A little fluff for a crossover-only pairing I thought of when bored. Catwoman realizes that she has no reason to be a villain... After developing a friendship with a certain Toa Inika. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A little fluff for a pairing of mine that only fits in Bionicle & Spectacular Spiderman crossovers: Matoro and Catwoman. A pairing I came up with out of boredom one day. And btw, to shorten my typing time, I'm just gonna call Catwoman "Kat" at certain times.

Disclaimer: Don't own Bionicle or Spectacular Spiderman. Bionicle's owned by Lego and Greg Farshtey. Spiderman franchise is owned by Marvel.

Catwoman's Crush

Catwoman watched silently from her place among the willow's branches as Toa Inika Matoro sat back at the top of the trunk, right where the branches began, leaning back against one branch with his hands behind his head, his feet propped up on the branch opposite. Silently she moved a step closer, wanting a better look at him, while he remained blissfully unaware of his hiding visitor. Even though she could be easily arrested again if he became aware of her presence, him being a superhero and her being a villain and all that, she always had a fascination with him that confused even herself. And now was a perfect opportunity to see him better.

To start, she began looking at his face. Regal and handsome? Check and check. Decent at showing emotions? Check on that. Strong chin, but not the type that juts out? Absolute check. Kind eyes, yet able to show bitter emotions? Huge Sharpie check.

Definitely wide shoulders….. Arms muscular yet not too big…. Decent-sized hands…. Powerful chest… Legs good for providing speed….

His personality…. He could feel and display any emotion…. Definitely a good sense of humor….

All in all, everything she looked for in a guy.

Suddenly she heard a low warning growl from below her. Looking down, she froze in fear. Matoro's Muaka friend was standing beneath her, looking up at her and growling. Upon hearing the noise, Matoro looked behind him and saw Catwoman. At first she thought that he'd have her arrested, but Matoro's face simply changed to an expression of inquiry. He looked down to where his Muaka was still growling and said, "At ease, Cam." It did as told. Catwoman jumped slightly, startled, when Matoro sat up and tapped the spot next to him, in a gesture of asking her to sit there.

So, she did just that.

At first only silence stretched between them. Catwoman, for once, was uneasy and nervous. What was he going to do, turn her over to the cops?She jumped slightly when he spoke,"What exactly made you decide to become a villain?"

"I….. guess it was because I was always bullied as a young girl. My parents were never there for me, either. Whenever I had hopes someone would ask me out, they'd suddenly join the mob of people bullying me. And when I started looking for a job, I always got rejected. It….. never seemed… fair…." she replied. At recalling these memories, her eyes started to tear up slightly, and she turned away so he wouldn't see her crying.

He seemed to consider her words briefly. "I understand how you feel. At one point, everyone in Ko-Koro hated me because I'd kept secrecy on the behalf of the Turaga. Everyone except the Turaga of ice himself, Nuju. I didn't want Nuju to worry about me, so I tried to act like it didn't affect me, but inside, it was really hurting me. But as far as I was concerned, others came first no matter what. Especially when I became a Toa. No matter how much I was taunted, I still protected them like any Toa would."

Catwoman was astounded. Here he was, the Toa Inika of Ice, a superhero known by everyone in the city and the ones around it, revealing sad memories to _her!_ Her, a villain!

Kat faintly heard him lean back against the tree once more. Turning around, she watched as he observed the stars, his glowing green eyes like pools of shimmering emeralds, the moonlight illuminating his brilliant white Kanohi Iden and giving him the appearance of a god. Timidly Kat lay back beside him and looked up at the heavens as well, though one star caught her eye the most: A single brilliant white one positioned directly above them, brighter than all the rest. Matoro's Spirit Star. She pointed out a few Earth constellations that she knew, and soon they were taking turns pointing out ones from their universe, chatting like friends.

Suddenly Kat said, "Now I realize that being a villain isn't that great after all. If I can, I'll find a way to turn to the Hero side. I promise it!"

Matoro smiled at her in understanding.

_Well, here goes nothing….. _Catwoman thought. Timidly she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then leaned against him and rested her head on his shoulder. A sigh escaped her as she drifted off to sleep.

If she'd stayed awake, she would've seen Matoro lift a hand to his cheek, right where he'd been kissed, and blink a few times in lingering surprise.

_Well, that certainly wasn't on my list of expected phenomenons for the day….._he thought.

End.

A/N: Aww, Matoro's got a lover! XD This is completely separate from my "Two Worlds Meet" story, which has a MatoroxHahli pairing. Just so nobody's confused!

And this is Scamper doing as her name states - Scamperin' away! Ta-ta!


	2. Chapter 2: Spidey finds out

A/N: Okay, I had another plot bunny for the MatoroxCatwoman pairing that wouldn't leave me ALONE! I swear this pairing's just too _cute_ somehow!

Disclaimer: See prev. chap for it.

Catwoman's Crush Part 2: Spidey finds out, and Kat starts to change her ways

Peter Parker hurried into the old warehouse, quickly switching to Spiderman. He really felt like spending some time atop the Empire State Building, to get away from the summer humidity - plus, the silence up there sure helped him relax! He climbed to the roof and began swinging his way over.

_Well, now,_ Spidey thought, noticing the white, silver, and blue figure sitting leisurely at the very top of the State Building, _apparently I'm not the only one trying to escape the heat!_

It wasn't too surprising to find the ice Toa up there - after all, ice _was_ never fond of heat. So, Spiderman simply landed at the base of the antenna and leaned against it, looking out over the city and mulling over his thoughts. It stayed that way for about twenty minutes - then Matoro hopped down to stand at the very edge of the roof and get a better look at the city. Which caused Spidey to notice something.

_Is that….. a kiss mark on his cheek?_ Spidey thought to himself.

At first the web-swinger was doubtful. Several fangirls had attempted to kiss the city's resident Toa of ice, but not once had they actually managed the feat. How could they? The guy had reflexes like a snake! However, the sun shining on the Toa in question revealed that Spidey had, indeed, seen a kiss mark on Matoro's cheek. He laughed to himself, and, humorously, asked, "Did a fangirl finally get the jump on you, Ice?"

Matoro was startled by this. _Why did he ask tha… Oh. Kat's kiss must've left a mark!_ Turning to face Spidey, he said, "It wasn't a fangirl…"

"Oho, a heroine, then?" Spidey asked, grinning at the Toa's obvious embarrassment.

The ice Toa went on, flustered by the fact he was in such a situation, "She isn't one yet…. but…. she's doing her best to switch sides…." He gazed down towards the busy streets below.

Spiderman's curiosity was piqued. "Wait, she's a villain? Seriously? That's pretty low for a Toa…."

Matoro continued to watch something in the streets below. "She's not a villain anymore. Right now she's sort of…. in the neutral zone. The place that doesn't belong to either side. But she's starting to repent her old actions….."

Curious as to what Matoro was looking at, Spidey followed his gaze - to the sight of a particular white-haired lady in a dark purple outfit placing an envelope full of cash on a jewelery shop's windowsill. Catwoman.

_Hmmm,_ the Parker side of him thought, _I wonder if I could secretly get some photos of Matoro with that kiss mark on him before he washes it off… The Bugle'd pay good money for that… of course, I wouldn't act like I know who gave him the kiss….._

End (for now)

A/N: Okay, I couldn't help but giggle at the idea of Spidey finding out and teasing Matoro about his "lover" XD Spidey may still be able to go up there and cool off and relax, but Matoro's probably gonna try his best to avoid it so he won't have to put up with Spidey's teasing XD Read and review Please


End file.
